Chocolate Cake
by DarkKitKat
Summary: Don't be fooled by the name, this is NOT a cutesy story. If the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, what about a woman's? And why do people turn on the ones they love? Aren't those the true monsters of the world? The ones who take advantage of the weak? Why is the 'monster' the hero? The characters don't act the same due to deaths and being in this kill or be killed place.
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello :)  
I started to read fanfics with ZoeyXHunter so I wanted to try!  
I hope you enjoy and suggestions are extremely helpful and constructive criticism helps so... yeah! ;D  
Please enjoy**

**Warning: There will be sex in this story. If u don't like it, u don't have to read it. That simple.**

_I sat on the bright red couch in my dorm room, plate in hand. Feet tucked in under my body I starred at the chocolate cake on my plate. Lifting my fork I sliced into the soft rich icing. Bringing the bite to my eager lips, an earthquake erupted and I toppled off the couch, the cake tasting like dirt._

_"Zoey! Get up! We have to go!"_

_I looked down at my chocolate cake, incredulous that it spoke._

_"When did you start talking? Did this hurt...?" Jamming my fork down caused the cake to yelp._

_My eyebrows shot up and I jumped up, dropping the plate and it hit the ground with a loud thud._

_"Damnit Zoey!"_

A hard smack on the back of the head awoke Zoey from her dream.

Bill pulled her up to her feet and thrusted the Uiz in her arms. "Tank!" Francis screeched and the safe house didn't feel so safe anymore. The ceiling began to crumble and fall from the sheer force of the onslaught of attacks from the enormous monstrosity. Bill was rubbing his shin from where Zoey had punched him.

The group quickly grabbed all the ammunition they could carry, grabbing the med kits and pipe bombs. Running out the back, the group Zoey sighed as they booked it out of there like a dog with it's tail between his legs. "I just want some chocolate cake. Is that to much to ask?" Zoey whined as they took cover in an abandoned warehouse. "Women..." Louis grumbled. "Hay!" Zoey's voice echoed. The sound of a siren could be heard as a horde of zombies started to run after them. "Damnit woman! Did you have to go off and alert a damn horde?!" Louis yelled. Bill stepped between them.

"She didn't mean to Louise," He barked. "We have bigger problems guys..." Francis almost whispered. Looking to where he pointing he could see a horde of zombies coming at them. They all aimed at the entrance way as zombies poured in. Shooting quickly they killed the horde in just a few minutes. The familiar noise of a Boomer alerted them. "Where..." Zoey's voiced trailed off.

The Boomer waddled into sight, his flesh a gross shade of green as the boils all over his body reeked of death and decay. Looking at them he vomited and the vomit covered Bill. Zoey shot the Boomer between the eyes and only had a wait a moment before the second wave of a horde came swarming in. Zoey stood in front of Bill to protect him as Bill tried to hurry and clean the horrid vomit. The same question always rang in their minds. Why did the zombies go for this stuff? Was it because they knew a human was sure to be the victim? Was it the noise? Instinctual? Intelligence?

Holding her breath, Zoey shot until they stopped coming in. Turning to Bill, he was getting the last bit off of his body and he grimaced at the smell. Scrunching his nose Francis chuckled, "You need a shower man."

Bill glared at him and walked ahead.

Running to the next warehouse after finding nothing of use in this place, the group made it there quickly and efficiently, not having to use a single bullet. Zoey sighed as she stared at the bed. "Is this a mattress warehouse?" Francis pondered aloud. Louis growled, "Yeah." Zoey jumped onto a stack of mattresses and snuggled against the softness. A soft moan left her throat and Francis watched her. Feeling slightly uncomfortable at his gaze she stretched out.

Bill looked up, "Hay there's a room here. We could drag some mattresses in there and sleep for the night. Be a nice change from soiled mattress, trees, or hard floors." Zoey eagerly shook her head yes and Francis looked just as happy to comply. Louis just gave everyone a hard look. He wasn't the same after Rochelle died in his arms. It was like he was mad at the world for not taking him instead.

The group dragged eight mattresses into the room, stacking two at a time for each person.

Bill wondered off and returned a few minutes later. "There's a large basin they must have cleaned the cotton with in here and I'm washing my clothes. Anyone else?" Bill asked. Zoey slipped off her pants and red hoodie, Louis slipped off his shoes and pants, and Francis quickly looked away from Zoey, deciding not to wash any of his clothes. They group shoved large heavy cabinets in front of the door.

Zoey washed her clothes and laid them down to dry. Smiling at her work she stretched her arms above her head. Undoing the ponytail she slipped the hair band on her wrist. Shoulders popping she gave a happy lopsided smile. All she wore was her panties, black bra, and white tank top. Standing straight up she looked at the other men. "Do you guys smell... smoke?" She whispered, concern etching her features as she went for her pants.

"Zoey!" Francis screamed as a long tongue darted down and wrapped around her waist. Ripping her into the air conditioning ducts in the ceiling.

"Help!" Zoey screamed as she was ripped out of sight.

Francis used a nearby ladder to reach the duct. "We have to get her!" he screamed. The three men scrambled to put their clothes on and grabbed Zoey's and charged up into the air duct to find their kidnapped friend.

Meanwhile...

Zoey squirmed but it was no use, she couldn't break free.

The tongue stretched until it covered her mouth. She continued to scream as she shut her eyes closed hard, waiting to die.

The Smoker kicked open a shaft in the ceiling and dropped down, pulling her with him. She hit the ground hard and could feel a bruise on her tail bone begin to start. The Smoker started to pull its tongue back and dared her to scream with his eyes. Zoey prayed her end would be swift. Taking in a deep breath that was not full of just smoke, her lungs stopped burning. She hadn't even noticed. She pressed against a wall, ready to dart if she had to.

The Smoker's tongue darted out blinding fast and wrapped around her ankle. Zoey screamed as it ripped her down and onto her back, legs in the air awkwardly. The tongue trailed upward, snaking up her leg. Zoey's heart began to beat faster as she fought harder. "Let me go!" She wailed. The tongue rose as it neared her thin panties. It seemed to be smiling at her attempts. Zoey clamped her legs shut and tried kicking and tearing at the Smoker. The smoker jumped forward, pinning her down with inhuman strength. The tongue still moved up effortlessly.

The Smoker's tongue reached its mark and lapped at her through her panties. Zoey fought ten times harder. The Smoker smirked and its tongue slowly lifted up her band and slid in, teasing her clit. Zoey hissed and got a hand free and slugged the Smoker in the face, taking him by surprise. His tongue was outside her lips and he pressed harder out of instinct to stay erect. Zoey jumped and screamed louder. "Let go of me!" She screamed.

A sudden burst through the shaft in the air duct gave Zoey a glimmer of hope. Her friends were finally here! Looking up, along with the Smoker, Zoey's face fell.

It was a Hunter.

_No! No! No! This can't be happening!_ Her mind screamed.

The Hunter looked down at Zoey and she saw something in his eyes a quick second before lunged at the Smoker. The tongue ripping her panties in half, the quick moment jolted her senses and she watched the Hunter tear the Smoker to pieces. Zoey looked around the room for an escape but found none. The Hunter whipped around and took a tentative step forward.

Tears prickled at Zoey's eyes. "Are-Are you going to rape me too?" Zoey's voice quivered.

The Hunter shook his head no violently.

"Why did you save me?" Zoey quietly asked.

He pointed to the Smoker.

Zoey nodded and a loud slam could be heard. Zoey cringed as she looked from the air duct that was out of her reach and the Hunter that had just saved her.

He jumped behind a large crate, out of sight. Bill fell out of the shaft and fell on his knees. "Zoey?" He asked. Zoey fell to her knees and cried into her hands from the terror and happiness at seeing them. Bill rushed over and held her, not even noticing the missing underwear.

However Francis did.

He could see faint curls and a nice round ass on Zoey and his groin started to fill with blood. Louis growled disgusted and shoved the man over and handed Zoey her jacket and pants. Zoey slipped on the jacket.

"The Smoker... tongue..." Zoey cried harder.

She started to feel disgusted with herself. She had actually enjoyed it some twisted way.

Bill looked at her and understanding filled his gaze at the torn underwear resting near the zombie. Turning around he gave her privacy and made the others do the same... more so Francis then Louis.

"How did you kill that thing?" Louis asked, concerned for his friend. First semi-positive emotion in weeks.

"A Hunter killed him," Zoey whispered. She walked to the large crate and saw nothing there.

"Where?" Bill asked, high alert.

"He's gone..." Zoey looked around.

"Sneaky little..." Francis murmured.

"Lets get out here," Zoey shouted and pushed the crate toward the shaft.

The four left the room and out to the main floor. Zoey rushed into their sleeping room and took the bed furthest from the door. She didn't want anything else to happen to her. They all bunked up, Bill sleeping between Zoey and Francis while Louis slept in the front. Louis knew the reasoning was to keep the sketchy male away from their female friend. Normally he slept in the back but he also knew why Zoey wanted that spot and he expected it.

* * *

I watched as one of the males looked at the poor girl. He wanted to strike right then and there but he knew he couldn't. At the very first chance I got, I had left the room. Needing to be away from the perv male and the smell of the arousal in the room was driving me nuts.

Watching outside the warehouse, I slept in a tree.

I wasn't like the rest of the zombies.

I went on more then just instinct.

I had my memories.

I had morals.

I remembered Zoey from filmmaking class.

...But something no one in that group knew was that the zombies were still mutating. Getting smarter.

Wanting more then just the primal need to feast.

Zoey had found out the hard way today.

Clenching my fists I vowed to protect her. I hadn't done a very good job today but I wouldn't let her out of my sight again that easy.

**Please review and tell me what you think :)  
I got the cake idea from well... eating cake tonight. Anyway I hope you liked!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again :D  
Yay on the reviews! Woo hoo! :D  
Nice lil cliffy back there hmmm? ;) naaaa... not really no.  
I'm going to try and update weekly.  
Enjoy and tell me whatcha think and how I can improve :D**

**_Warning: Character death.  
_****  
Onward to the show!**

Zoey woke up and stretched. She hadn't dreamed last night and she was thankful for that. Bill turned and looked at her. "You okay sweetheart?" he asked quietly. Zoey gave a halfhearted smile to her fatherly figure. With a soft sigh she answered him, "I'm just... why did that Smoker... and why did that Hunter save me? Why would any zombie want sex?" Bill thought for a moment. "Maybe they're accessing different parts of the brain. Maybe they're changing. I don't know hun and I wish I did," Bill replied exasperated.

"Might be because your the only female left that isn't crying on the ground ready to slash someone apart for disturbing her with a flashlight," Louis replied as he lifted his head off the pillow. "Maybe that's why Witches do that," Zoey mumbled under her breath. Bill chuckled and sat up completely. Looking at the hard sleeper Bill raised his foot and kicked Francis off his head. Landing hard with a thud, Francis awoke slowly as if he had been gently shaken awake. "What'd I miss?" he grumbled.

"Get your shit in gear, we leave in five," Bill announced. Zoey zipped up her jacket and put the hood on to block out the morning chill. It was getting close for winter to start and it made things more difficult. In just a few minutes the group had their things. Shoving their blockade aside, Francis eased the door open and looked around. A few Common Infected were asleep on their left. The four of them stepped outside, careful not to make a sound. Looking to the left they watched the zombies wake up and charge.

"Lightest sleepers on the damn planet," Bill growled. Using her katana, Zoey sliced all three heads at once. Bullets were scarce and loud.

Jumping back Zoey looked off into the distance. "Hay Bill? We need warmer clothes right?" Zoey asked. "Yeah, why?" Bill asked confused, he was trying to look where she was but his eye sight was not what it used to be. "There's a Wal-Mart ahead and there's bound to be a few things we can use there. Possibly restock," Zoey suggested. "If its not crawling with these things," Louis glared at her as if she didn't have a brain. "Every place we go to just about has zombies. We need to restock and its getting colder and colder Louis," Zoey countered.

"Then you have to open that door and go in first. Your stupid idea, your funeral," Louis shot her a look. Zoey rolled her eyes, "Fine by me."

Bill looked at the quiet Francis. "What are you thinking?" he inquired. "We need to all carry supplied more then just on our clothes and in our pockets. Our clothes are wearing faster. We need small bags that can hold our supplies, the ones we don't need in the middle of battle. It'll hold more and what if we get separated? We would need to be able to survive until the next safe room and watch another Witch be in front like at the Carnival. We would have to wait until the rest of the group got there. We would need supplies. Its been Zombie Town for a few years now, we've killed hordes left and right. This wont be any different Louis," He looked at Francis. "We might as well fight a horde for a different reason other staying in one place to long or being too loud. We need supplies and you know Zoey is right," He pressed on.

Louis threw his hands in the air. "Three against one? Guess I lose the vote huh?" Louis' sarcasm had Zoey biting her tongue.

Bill took the lead as they made the journey to the Wal-Mart.

I woke up to the zombies charging the small group. I swelled with pride as Zoey did a clean swipe and their heads toppled off onto the ground.

Picking up fragments of their conversation I followed Zoey's look to the large superstore. Looking at their worn clothing I could see why. It was going to get cold soon.

I wonder if zombies can die from the cold weather...?

Looking down at my ripped clothing I decided I would change my clothes into something better. Just had to stay low so they didn't find out I was there. Why get shot at when your going to do nothing wrong?

Stalking forward I silently followed with ease.

A few hours, three hordes, and a Witch later...

They caught their breath and looked at the broken glass of the Wal-Mart.

"Well," Louis said expectantly.

Zoey took a deep breath and kicked the door open and waved her gun around, flashlight already on.

Shooting a few Common Infected out of the way they journeyed toward the clothes.

Francis looked at a discarded dress on the floor. "Hay Zoey," He winked at her. Zoey snorted but in her mind she secretly wanted to wear it.

Kicking her foot, a string book bag hopped in the air. Catching it with one hand she smiled. Slipping the book bag on her shoulders she walked over to the pants. "Why don't women's pants have more than mini pockets? I'm grabbing men's pants," Zoey let her voice trail off. Grabbing a bag of tank tops she walked over and saw the panty aisle. Yesterday night flashed through her mind and she grabbed an entire pack and stuffed it in her bag. Bill put a hand on her shoulder, "He can't hurt you anymore." "What if there is others? What if humans try to?" Zoey looked about ready to cry. "You have us Zoey, we won't let anyone hurt y- Ahhhhh!" Bill screamed as a long tongue wrapped around his neck and hung him in the air, almost immediately snapping his neck.

"BILL!" Zoey screamed, shooting frantically at the Smoker. "Die fucker! Die!" Zoey screamed as she shot at the Smoker, unleashing two clips inside of him. As a horde of zombies charged, the trio ran. They all went into a large changing room.

"This is all your fault Zoey!" Louis screamed enraged.

They all shot at the zombies coming their way and when they all finished Zoey turned toward Louis.

"How is this _my_ fault?!" Zoey cried.

"You wanted to come here. Bill died because of you," He said with venom.

Zoey had tears streaming down her face. "That's not fair Louis. You can't pin this on me. That's not fair," Zoey said, backing up.

"You startled the Witch that killed Rochelle now you've killed Bill. Who's next Zo? Me? Francis? Who Zoey? Who!" He screamed in her face.

Zoey was more afraid of Louis right then if two tanks were charging at her at once.

Francis glared at Zoey.

"Guys I thought-" Zoey began but Francis cut her off. "You've had a hand in killing Survivors twice now. That makes you one of them. And I bet you liked that Smoker, didn't you." Zoey backed against a wall as they both advanced a step. Louis raised a fist and punched Zoey in the face, effectively knowing her to the left. Turning to look at them in horror she used her arms to block her face. Francis charged and Zoey cringed for the hit, to stunned and scared to remember the gun in her pant pocket.

Before Francis could get his lick in, a hand jerked Zoey up by her hood.

* * *

I looked at where they were and I watched Francis tease Zoey with a short red dress. A slight blush adorned her cheeks as she rejected it. As they walked away I picked it up and could feel the softness of it. I couldn't help but try and imagine her in the dress but had a hard time parting with her jeans and shirt image.

Slipping the dress into my hoodie pocket I followed them.

A moment to late I could smell the Smoker. I watched as it hung the oldest human, he died within seconds.

"BILL!" Zoey had screamed. I watched her heart shatter in her eyes.

_Zoey..._

I followed the group and even took out a few Infected on the way there.

Going behind the changing room I could hear the darker human bash Zoey.

A loud broke breaking hit caught my attention and I leaped up. I watched as the humans, the supposed 'good', hit their own pack member. Teaming up against her.

Before the scrawny male had a chance to hit her, I jerked her up. Throwing her on my shoulder I took off.

**Okay I know its on the dark side but Louis in this fanfic has been haunted by Rochelle's death.  
You turn on the ones you love most because they will still love you. Unfortunately that is human nature.  
Anyway please review!  
I have strep so I should be typing more :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone :)  
Thank u for the reviews, fav, and follows! :D  
Ill shut up now and let yall read ;)**

Flinching, ready for the oncoming hit Zoey waited for impact. Instead she felt two strong arms lift her up effortlessly. A surprised yelp ripped from her throat. Squeezing her eyes shut she felt the impact of a strong shoulder as she was taken away.

Holding on for dear life. Opening one eye open to a tiny slit she saw dark blue. _Must be his shirt..._

Taking a small whiff of him, she smelt trees and a hint of something else. _Where do I know that smell from...?_

Zoey pondered this for a while until her rescuer stopped. Grunting he flipped her form his shirt to his front and held her to his chest. Climbing her rescuer was strong. "Why don't I climb by myself? I mean I'm pretty good at it," Zoey mumbled, her face squashed against his broad chest. A low growl vibrated along his chest and Zoey's heart skipped a beat.

_I know that growl!_ Zoey screamed and started to squirm and kick at the Hunter with everything she had. Fight or flight had kicked in and she was kicking. "Let go of me!" Zoey screamed bloody murder.

The Hunter looked around and saw all the attention she causing.

Growling louder to warn her, she shrieked. Infected started to come toward them and encircle them. Zoey peaked over his arm and he could feel her heart pounding even harder.

Thunder crashed across the sky, lighting up her fearful face, tears streamed down her face. "Is this how it ends? I'm torn to shreds by you or eaten by hundreds of Common Infected?" Zoey's heart broke and it shone in her eyes.

He looked down at her, braced his legs on the building and used his free hand to wipe the tears off her cheek.

Zoey was stunned by the kindness. "Are... are you _toying_ with me before killing me?" Zoey hiccupped. The Hunter wanted to growl but decided against it. Choosing to shake his head no. "You can understand me?" She asked, eyes filling with curiosity. The Hunter gave her a really look, his eyes glowing. Trying to stifle a giggle Zoey was not successful. Busting out in laughter she cried out, "I'm going insane! This is how I'm coping with Bill's death and the teams flip. I'm dead and imagining a HUNTER saving me! I have a sick and twisted imagination. Or maybe this is my Hell," Zoey looked up at him in horror again. "And I'll relive you killing me over and over again. Or... or your another zombie wanting-" Zoey tried kicking and biting at him again. Growing increasing annoyed at not being able to speak and not being able to get Zoey to settle down, he continued to climb the building.

Zoey continued to attack him as he neared his target. Holding her tighter, his nails slightly biting into her skin, he crouched and leaped three stories high and into a window. Zoey screamed from the sudden movement and they tumbled into a room. They tumbled and rolled until Zoey lay on him, straddling his waist. The Hunter's head smacked the carpeted ground, his hood unveiling his face. Zoey's hands fisted in his jacket as she looked into his eyes, stunned.

"You can't be..." She whispered.

A half smile adorned his face. His eyes boarded infection but his pupils still held the bright blue it always had.

"It can't be you Leo... can it?" She whispered and brought her face closer to inspect him. Without thinking about it, Zoey brought her finger tips to his face and gently ran her shaky fingers down his cheek. It was littered with scratches and scabs that hadn't yet healed. "But your infected," Zoey started to cry again as the lump in her throat rose. Leo rose and held her face in his hands and looked in each of her eyes, trying to tell her it was okay.

Growling with frustration, Leo brought her to his chest and held her there as sob wracked her body. She held onto him for support as she cried about yesterday's rape, the death today, the team turning on her, and her secret crush's misfortune. Stroking her back, he put this into memory. The feel of her in his arms, the smell of her hair and body. Giving her a small kiss on her head he held her there.

Zoey gripped his shoulders tightly and inhaled his scent, figuring out the smell had been infection.

8080808080

I held her to my chest as she cried. I wanted so badly to tell her it would be okay... to be honest to say _anything_ to her.

My slightly cracked lips kissed her soft hair and I could feel something in me stir as it had been since I had finally found her. I had been so happy to see that she was still a living person. Holding her tighter when she sniffed me.

I purred softly and she jumped. Looking up at me with those beautiful eyes, she looked so innocent and so out of place in this violent place. I stroked her cheek to wipe away the tears, mindful of my deadly claws**.**

Her voice cracked, "So your still in there?" I looked down at her and tipped my head in a nod.

She giggled and my heart warmed at the musical sound. Smiling at her she looked up at me shyly.

"You know I had always had a crush on you when we were in school," She confessed.

My heart singed a joyous song to the angels.

_She liked me! Wait... does she like me?_

Doubt made me scared. _What if she doesn't like me anymore? What if she did but saw me as an infected and won't like me anymore?_

A giggle brought me out of my thoughts. She looked at me, broad smile. "Your so cute when you concentrate," Zoey looked about ready to do something but she sat back. My shoulders fell and I frowned. _Was she going to kiss me?_

If my hands could get sweaty, I was pretty sure they would have been slick by now.

It took a moment but I realized she was still in lap, moving around. Before I had half a mind to stop my body, Zoey's rear bumped right into my growing erection. Suppressing the hiss of pleasure I pulled her to my chest, hoping she hadn't just felt what I knew she had.

Zoey pushed against my chest. "Perve!" She hissed. "S-s-ss-ss-" I was trying to apologize but it couldn't get out. "Your sorry?" Zoey glared at me. I nodded and looked at her pleadingly. "You just want my body don't you?" She started to tear up again. _No please dear God not the tears again!_ My mind reeled.

I did the only thing I could think of.

I kissed her.

**Hi ;D  
Sorry I couldn't resist it. Its on the short side but I thought since I update quickly it was alright ;)  
Please tell me what you think!  
Review, review, review! :D It makes me happy :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! :D  
So how'd y'all like that last cliff? Now THAT was a cliff *looks triumphant*  
Lol okay guys and galls here's the next chapter and obviously I don't own L4D or L4D2. Okay I own a copy that I play but I have no rights :'(**

The infected speak with italics. So:

"_Hello I'm infected,_" **is when the infected speak to one another and only they know what they are saying.**

_He kissed me._

_On my lips._

_A Hunter_

_Was kissing me._

Zoey's mind was reeling.

_But its Leo_. A part of Zoey countered.

I could feel his hand holding onto my lower back.

_What do I do?!_

Zoey's mind was screaming.

Images of them laughing at the movies and hiking together, playing video games flashed through her mind.

_Girl kiss him already!_

Zoey did what her head told her. She pressed herself against him and kissed him back. Opening her mouth she kissed him back. He took his opportunity and slipped his tongue into her awaiting mouth. Fighting for the dominance, shocks could be felt going throughout their body.

Rain started to pour outside their small room as they kissed for the first time.

Leo held her closer, pressing her so close, her chest was squished against his.

He had dreamed about this moment but his imagination hadn't been this great. She was so soft in his arms. Placing a claw under the hair band that held her hair up, Leo sliced and let her soft raven hair flow freely around her face. "Hay!" She argued between gasps of air. Shrugging a shoulder he laced his fingers in her hair, lightly rubbing her scalp. "Mmmm..." Zoey moaned.

Feeling bolder she sat up on her knees and pushed him back. Leo smirked into the kiss, expecting her take charge attitude. Breaking away they were forehead to forehead, panting.

"Your definitely alive!" Zoey giggled and kissed the tip of his nose.

A crash of thunder making her jump and Leo held her up by her waist easily.

"Jeeze Muscles," She mocked playfully. He smiled at her, loving the moment.

Zoey looked at him and smiled warmly before her face fell as nervousness took over.

"Are you... the one who saved me from that Smoker?" Zoey quietly asked.

Leo looked at her and nodded.

"T-Thank you..." Zoey mumbled. Leo took her hand and gently kissed it.

Another crash of lightening sounded outside and Zoey looked outside. "Are we safe here?" she asked. Leo nodded eagerly at her. "Promise?" She continued. Leo stuck his pinky up in the air. Zoey smiled broadly as she brought her own up and they intertwined their fingers. Zoey giggled, "Pinky promise." Leo nodded at her.

* * *

Louis looked at Francis. "Did a hunter just take our girl?"

"I think one just did..." Francis looked at Louis. They both stepped from the changing rooms.

"What do we do?" Francis asked. "Keep surviving. We don't need her," Louis replied flatly.

Looking up they saw another wave of a horde.

"Boomer!" Louis screamed and shot the Special Infected in the head point blank.

Vomit spewed from his body and covered the two men. Looking up they could barely see the horde coming straight for them.

Louis growled and screamed. "Damnit lets go boy!"

Francis ran backward and tripped, twisting his ankle.

"Louis! Help!" Francis cried.

Louis looked at Francis and back at the horde.

He had a decision to make and he had to make it now.

"Louis!" Francis screamed frantically.

* * *

Zoey looked at Leo, yawning. Looking at the sleeping bag she walked over to it. "Would you mind if I went to sleep?" Zoey asked. Leo shoo his head no. Zoey smiled and kicked off her shoes before slipping into the sleeping bag.

Turning on her side, she sighed into the crook of her arm. The sleeping bag unzipped and Leo crawled in behind her, holding her to his chest. Zoey was content as she felt the warmth radiate off of him.

Zoey quickly fell asleep and Leo was soon after her.

A few hours before sunlight would break, Leo slipped from the sleeping bag. Zoey pouted in her sleep and curled into the warmth left behind.

Leo slipped from the room to find her food.

He watched her and sighed.

Slipping from the window he jumped to street.

He could hear the familiar whimpers and wails from a witch. Walking away he could hear her screech and jump on his back. Leo grabbed her and threw her down.

"_What are you doing with the girl Young One?"_ the Witch asked.

"_What girl?"_ Leo growled.

"_The one I can smell all over you. Needing a mate already?"_ She mocked, circling him.

Leo growled at her.

"_So feral. You know your going to end up killing her right? You'll loose control and kill her. Just like when you killed your own parents_," The Witch spat.

"_Shut up_!" Leo screamed.

"_Aww, the wittle hunter doesn't like the truth eh? Well what do you expect? You're infected and she isn't. Play bite her to hard, she'll change. Even if you keep her around just for sex, what kind of baby would that be? Have you thought of that yet? Have you thought of the many infected coming after your little pet? There aren't many females alive anymore, haven't you noticed? I can take care of myself, human women can not_," The Witch circled him again.

Leo shut up. _I wouldn't hurt her..._

"_You have instinct Hunter. She will die. She needs to die. Why keep her longer so she can suffer? Kill her Hunter," She got closer and whispered in his ear, "Or I will. I'll be watching you_."

The Witch sprinted off and Leo stood their stunned.

_Kill her hunter, or I will._

Her words rang in his head, as he looked up at his room. He knew she was asleep.

Leo began to think about that promise to her, that she would be safe.

_What if she is safer without me or... d- no._

_What am I going to do?_

* * *

Louis and Francis sat in a closet, sweat pouring from their bodies.

"Thanks man. For a second I didn't think you were going to help me," Francis smiled at his best friend, his brother.

"Of course I helped you man. You're my little white brother Francis," Louis grabbed his hand and shook it.

"We need to move man," Francis whispered.

Taking a step forward they heard the wail of a Witch. She stood in front of them, eyes blood red and her hair shone brightly.

Shaking her head, she looked at the two of them.

"S-s-stay," The Witch croaked out painfully.

Louis jumped back.

"Dude she talks!" Francis yipped.

"I wonder if Zoey's Hunter talks," Louis nudged Francis.

"Kill Z-zoo-ey," She ground out.

"Kill Zoey?" Francis asked.

The Witch nodded evilly. Trailing her hand lower she could hear Francis' loud gasp.

"Kill," The Witch growled.

She turned and pointed west. They both looked to where she pointed and smiled at them before leaving.

"Kill Zoey? But why?" Francis asked Louis.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Louis stepped out and started walking west.

Francis ran up and began to follow him.

* * *

Zoey woke up with the sun on her face. Stretching she saw a few apples next to the sleeping bag but Leo was no where to be seen.

"Leo?" Zoey called. He stepped inside the window and smiled at her.

"Did you get this for me?" Zoey asked as she took a bite.

Leo nodded at her and Zoey ate more. In-between mouthfuls she asked him, "Where... are we... going... today... Leo?"

Finishing it off she chucked it out the window.

Zoey reached up and laced her fingers in his hair. She went to kiss him but Leo pulled back. Zoey felt rejected and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She sat back and turned away from him. "I'm sorry," Zoey whispered.

_Better she felt I didn't like her and leave then me hurt her._

Zoey looked at him, tears pricked at the seams of her eyes but never fell. "I didn't know... I'm so sorry Leo," Zoey whispered. Zoey opened her book bag to see the red dress. "Did you put this in here?" Zoey asked him as she felt the silky material between her fingers. Leo nodded and stood. Zoey placed the rest of the apples on top of the dress gingerly and stood.

Leo grabbed a hold of her and leapt in the air, landing softly on the ground.

Zoey looked at him. "Is this... really goodbye?" She whispered. Leo nodded and stroked her cheek.

Leo looked at her saddened face and couldn't help it. He brought her close and threaded his fingers in her hair and kissed her feverishly.

Zoey returned it in full earnest.

Gasps and a growl from either side, made the couple jump apart and stand back to back.

Zoey stared at her ex-friends.

"Your sucking face with an INFECTED?! I KNEW you liked that Smoker!" Francis screamed.

Zoey grimaced.

Leo stared at the Witch.

She tsked at him, shaking her head.

Grabbing Zoey's hand, they locked fingers to support each other.

"You'll fuck a dead guy but not a human male?" Francis screamed.

"_You have dug her grave,_" The Witch motioned to the girl.

Leo could feel her press herself against him.

"Your disgusting," Louis barked.

"_Now she dies,_" The Witch smiled and lunged.

**;)  
Please review and tell me whatcha think and what I can do to improve :D  
Until next chapter!**


End file.
